


Sunday afternoon stroll

by lostinthenight



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool decided to take a walk on a warm Sunday afternoon through some old buildings and then wakes up tied to a pallet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday afternoon stroll

**Author's Note:**

> My first rape fiction Deadpool is always portrayed as the bad so I made him the victim this time

It was a warm Sunday afternoon and deapool had just picked up a bag of his favorite tacos. He decided to take a stroll through the abandoned part of town. One of his favorite places cause he could eat in peace. He reached his picnic location a small table in a abandoned park and started eating the tacos. He noted how peaceful it was here. His voices started arguing in his head about random stuff so he started paying attention to them. He was ignoring what was going on around him. He stood up to walk around a little bit. He then heard footsteps behind him. Before he could turn around he felt a sharp blow to the back of the head. He cried out and fell to his knees before he could react another blow came and his world when black.  
He woke up a bit later and realized something was wrong he could not move his arms or legs. It took him a minute to realize he was tied to something hard. He heard voices and foot steps coming towards him. He looked over and saw Thor smiling at him. He was relived help was there. He then heard a voice coming from his other side and looked in horror as he saw Loki standing above him. Loki climbed on top of him and reached up removing deadpools mask. He remarked you are one ugly man. Before deadpool could scream Thor put his cock in the open mouth. Deadpool gagged as Thor hit the back of his throat. He was focused on Thor he did not even realize Loki had removed his pants. Loki jammed two fingers into his tight hole making deadpool scream pushing Thor out of his mouth. Thor grabbed his head slamming it back down and pushing his wet cock back in his mouth. Loki pushed in two more fingers making deadpool yelp again. He had tears running down his face and Loki kept abusing his bleeding hole. Loki pulled his fingers out and deadpool felt relived it did not last long though. Loki poured some lube on his hand before cramming his hole fist into deadpools tight hole. Deadpool jumped and started trying to get away but Thor held him down.   
Loki pulled his hand out and started undoing his pants. He wet his already swollen member and rammed it in. Before deadpool could react Thor pulled out of his mouth spraying his face with his cum while laughing. Lokie picked up the pace and started ramming him harder making deadpool scream. Loki paused and deadpool felt his cock throbbing inside of him. Loki pulled out and switched places with Thor. Thor moaned as he rammed into deadpool's abused hole. Loki jammed his already hard cock into deadpools mouth making him shut up. Thor only lasted a few minutes but it seemed like forever. Thor moaned as he filled deadpools hole with his cum. Loki tensed up and moaned as he filled deadpools mouth up. He held his mouth shut telling him to swallow. At first deadpool shook his head no. Thor pushed his head down harder making the other man swallow. When he was done Thor came over and told him to lick his cock clean. Deadpool turned his head gagging Thor grabbed his head forcing him to open his mouth. Deadpool started licking.   
After he was done Loki Grinned and grabbed deadpools jaw smashing his head down. Deadpool felt the back of his head split open and the warm flow of blood below him. He tried to scream but his jaw was broken. Deadpool was in shock as the pair beat him breaking most of his bones. He felt them cut the ropes throwing him to the floor. His head hit hard crushing the bones leaving him dead. The pair walked of laughing.   
Deadpool woke up a few hours later and freaked out at the figure standing above him. He curled up in a ball sobbing. Spiderman reached a hand out and placed if softly on his shoulder telling him it was ok he would not hurt him. Deadpool rolled over and sit up moaning at the pain. He was covered in blood and semen and his costume was torn. Spiderman helped him up. The older man leaned on the younger as he limped out. Spiderman helped him back to his house before escaping into the night. Deadpool limped to his bed and climbed in trying to forget the events of the day.


End file.
